1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle trunks and more specifically it relates to an automotive adjustable trunk lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motor vehicle trunks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include lids that open and close, so that access to the trunks are available for storage of various articles therein. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.